


From Jedi to Jedi

by castles_and_crowns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Hera is always mothering the young rebels, Mentions of Kanan and Ezra, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles_and_crowns/pseuds/castles_and_crowns
Summary: Luke Skywalker is feeling completely lost after he loses Obi-Wan Kenobi.  He's not sure how he's going to train in the ways of the Force.  Fortunately, a certain Twi'lek general offers him something that might be able to help him along his way.





	From Jedi to Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with titles. If someone has a better title idea, I'll gladly take suggestions.
> 
> This just popped into my head one night as I was falling asleep. I probably could have made it longer, but I really wanted something short and sweet.
> 
> Lastly, these characters and this world obviously belongs to Lucasfilm.

After the adrenaline of the successful mission and the awards ceremony that followed had worn down, Luke Skywalker found himself heavy with doubt and with grief.

Just a few days ago, Luke’s entire life had changed. He finally became properly acquainted with Old Ben Kenobi, only to discover that Ben was a Jedi Master as well as a connection to his past. Ben knew Luke’s father, who also happened to be a Jedi. 

Ben was going to train Luke in the ways of the Jedi, and Luke finally felt like his life had a purpose. Ben taught Luke a few quick lessons on the way to rescue to the princess, but then…just as soon as Ben appeared, he was gone. Killed by Darth Vader.

And now, Luke had no one to train him in the ways of the Jedi and the mystical Force. He would just have to wing it. The problem was that he didn’t know where to start.

Currently, Luke sat outside the ancient Massassi temple on Yavin IV on a stone bench fairly far away from anyone or anything else. He was trying to meditate, but he wasn’t finding himself the least bit successful. He did, however, sense another person approaching, likely Han or Princess Leia. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and discovered that the person approaching was neither Han nor the princess. It was a Twi’lek woman Luke had seen around the base a few times, though he didn’t know her by name. When she caught his eyes, she smiled warmly.

“Hi, there,” she greeted. Her voice was as warm and as sweet as her smile.

“Hello,” Luke replied, not bothering to appear chipper.

“Mind if I join you for a moment?”

Luke shrugged. “I suppose.”

The woman sat on the bench beside Luke and then said, “You’re Luke Skywalker, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Word around the base is that you want to be a Jedi knight, that you began training with Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“You knew Master Kenobi?” Luke asked, now intrigued.

“I did not. But I knew people who did.” 

Luke, who previously had been looking down at his lap, looked up sharply at the Twi’lek. 

“How? Are you a Jedi?”

The woman chuckled a little and put her hand on Luke’s shoulder. “No, I’m not. But I’ve known Jedi.”

“Really? Are they here? Where can I find them?”

The woman’s face turned gloomy. “Unfortunately, they are gone now. They died fighting the Empire.”

“Oh.”

“You see, Luke, soon after I started fighting the Empire, I met this man, who would become my partner in this fight. He had been a young Jedi during the Clone Wars, and after the Republic became the Empire, he had to go into hiding. For many years, he closed himself off to the Force. Eventually, though, he discovered the importance of using his Force abilities for good and began the process of retraining himself through practice and meditation. A few years later, he—well, we—came across this young boy, just about your age. This boy had Force abilities as well, and together, these two began to train. As they trained, my partner began keeping a journal. You see, by training this talented young boy, my partner began to relearn the Force in ways he hadn’t when he was at the Jedi temple as a youngling. He documented all of his observations and thoughts on the Force and the Jedi. I had no idea he was doing this until I cleaned out his bunk after he…well, after he was gone. That’s when I found it: this.”

The woman pulled a brown leather journal from her pocket and offered it to Luke.

“You’re giving this to me?” Luke asked, astounded.

“It’s yours if you want it. I have no use for it, but I think you do.” There was a twinkle in her eye when she said this.

“Wow,” Luke breathed, taking the book from the woman in almost a reverent way. “Thank you.”

“I hope you can put it to good use.”

“I will,” Luke told her emphatically.

The Twi’lek got up from the bench and put a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “May the Force be with you, Luke Skywalker.”

She began to walk away, and Luke could only stare after her. It had been the weirdest interaction he’d had with a fellow rebel since he had gotten involved with the Alliance, but it had also been one of the most welcomed interactions.

After a few moments of digesting everything she had said, Luke stood and called her. “Hey! I didn’t catch your name!”

The woman turned around and smiled. “I’m General Hera Syndulla.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not prepared for Kanan and Ezra's almost inevitable deaths, particularly Kanan's. I'm going to lose it.


End file.
